Why is it always Loki?
by SherlokiPotter
Summary: Thor and his friends accidentally release a spirit which only possesses people who are extremely powerful. And that person only happens to be Loki, who to everyone else is not powerful at all. Can Thor save his brother before he is truly lost or will he have to take drastic actions to stop him from hurting himself and the people around him. Young Loki & Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Warning**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Marvel characters though I wish I did! Especially Loki but you know that will never happen unless I have a Tardis which I don't have stored in my bedroom or anything like that... EHEHEHEHE! :D**

**In this, Thor and co are like 15 to around 16 and a half. And Loki being younger is around 10, I thought I'd make him cute! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'You did what!' the words echoed throughout the hall. Odin looked down at his eldest son whose blue eyes were staring at him.

'I'm sorry father but it was an accident! We were playing and and… I'm sorry' he looked away from his father's gaze and let his head flop so he was facing the ground. Odin walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder,

'It is alright my son' Thor looked up 'We all make mistakes and we all learn from them' Thor nodded and turned to look at his friends who were looking at him, their faces overrun with fear of what the Allfather was going to do. 'And what have you all learned?' Odin said looking at both Thor and his friends.

'Not to go where were not aloud to go because it can lead to unfortunate events which ends up with us being told off and someone getting hurt' said Sif piping up as Thor was never going to answer that question. Odin nodded then turned back to Thor.

'Where's your brother?' he asked

'I think he's in the garden, father' Thor replied, the relief that they weren't going to be punished wiped off his face.

'And how come he's not with you? I thought you told me you were going to include him with your games?' he asked, the stern voice of being a parent started to rise slightly in his tone.

'He didn't want to play today, he said he wanted to practise and develop his magic ability' Thor said trying to keep his voice steady. The truth was he'd left Loki out because well he and his friends were having fun and they had told him that he would ruin it. Odin shook his head like he had read Thor's mind,

'Can you go fetch him for me? I would like a word with him' he said putting his hand down to his side.

'Of course father' Thor bowed and so did his friends and they hurried out of the hall and started to walk towards the garden.

'That went better than I thought' said Thor,

'Well if Sif hadn't intervened when she did we'd still be there' said Fandral.

'Yes well you lot weren't exactly going to say anything were you?' she said walking past them,

'I wonder what he wants with Loki?' said Volstagg

'Probably to tell him off for something, you know what Loki's like' said Sif turning around to face them.

'Come now my friends, Loki isn't that bad! I'm sure my father just wants to speak to him about something that is all' said Thor smiling. The rest of them not wanting to argue remained silent until they heard a shout.

'Loki!' Thor shouted and he set off in a run, the others stared at each other for a moment before they ran after him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :D **

**Chapter 2 should be up soon. Would love some reviews to see if I can improve and stuff! Byes! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter 2! Longer than expected but I was on a role! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki had gone to the garden when Thor and the others left. He always went there when they left him out or when he needed somewhere quiet to study. Loki knew Thor didn't mean any harm when he left him out, he also knew that it wasn't always his choice to do so. Loki hated Thor's friends, especially Sif. She was always making the decisions in the group and her being a girl well the others didn't like to disagree with her. It was usually her decision to leave Loki out; sometimes Volstagg and Fandral didn't want Loki hanging around either and were grateful that she had brought up the subject of leaving him behind. Hogan on the other hand didn't really mind Loki when he wasn't getting up to mischief and so didn't really get into the group decisions when deciding on whether to invite Loki or not and let them get on with it.

Loki had sat down on the grass and opened his spell book in front of him when Thor and his friends arrived at the runes. Of course it was a forbidden place but them being them they discarded the rules and did whatever they wanted only to be careful of not being caught. Loki muttered a spell under his breath and he levitated a few metres off the ground, his book in front of him. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his knees and started to block out everything around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor, Sif and the warriors three started their exploration of the runes. They started to play a game called 'tig' which was apparently a popular game with Midgardian children but they'd spiced it up a bit. Instead of tigging someone by touching him or her you had to hit him or her with your weapon that resided off a metal stick. Players had a metal stick and a shield and had to defend themselves from the tigger or in this case the attacker. If you are hit then you became the attacker. It was a violent game that Loki always ended up being severly injured at the end of it, mainly because when Sif or the others were the attacker they usually went after him and when hitting him, they hit him rather hard, which was of course unnessessary. This time Hogan was on, well Hogan always started off seen as if nobody was actually able to hit him he was so quick. He snuck off behind one of the stones and hid there and waited until one of them walked past. His ears propped up as he heard footsteps go past, he popped his head up and saw Sif creep past. He slyly stood up and carefully walked behind her. He then brought his stick up and hit her in the back that made her jump slightly from the shock.

'Got you' he said smiling. Sif tightened her hand on her stick then spun around to find Hogan gone. She sighed and knew she would never get him but would so rub it in his face if she did, she was of course jealous that out of all of them it was of course Loki who was the only one who could actually get him but that was because he was just as quick and cunning as him. In the corner of her eye she saw Thor go into what looked like a cave and she smiled. She followed him in and then saw his red cape flash in front of her eyes and she swung her stick around hoping to hit him. Thor laughed and brought up the shield.

'You won't get me this time Sif!' he said smiling defending her swings,

'Are you sure about that?' she lunged herself at Thor and he fell backwards onto what was presumable a wall, it was of course not. Thor stood up and looked behind him and saw the crack in the wall

'Sif! Look what you did!' he said.

'Me? It was you!' she said smiling. They both started laughing but both quickly stopped when the crack started to glow. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan who had heard the commotion all ran into the cave.

'What is that?' said Volstagg stepping forward.

'We don't know' said Sif looking at him then back to the crack. An unearthly scream echoed throughout the cave that made them shudder and grab their ears to block out the sound. When it stopped the group of friends looked at each other then to the crack. Sif stepped forward to get a closer a look but nearly jumped out of her skin when a shadow of a face appeared at the other end of it.

'We shouldn't be here' Hogan demanded looking around.

'For once I agree with him' said Fandral backing away along with Volstagg. Thor nodded and grabbed Sif's arm to pull her away from it.

'We must leave' he said, she looked at him and nodded but screamed when something grabbed her other arm. She looked down and a shadow's hand had hold of her arm.

'Help me!' she shouted and Fandral ran up to the side off them and took out his sword. He swung it down onto the shadow's arm and another ghastly scream echoed throughout the cave. Sif took the opportunity and ran for her life out of the cave, quickly followed by Volstagg, Hogan, Fandral then Thor.

'Thor' Thor stopped dead in his tracks then turned around to the shadow that had half come out of the crack.

'You know me?' he asked, his voice stern and strong.

'No, not yet' the shadow smiled and Thor took that as a warning and ran after his friends. The shadow managed to get free and followed the young Odinson and his friends to their horses were it then followed them to the palace. It watched from the side as they all hurried inside and was about to follow them when it sensed something… Power. It slid off in the opposite direction; it looked round the corner, staying to the shadows and saw a young boy with black hair hovering in mid air. Sorcerer… the shadow thought and it smiled.

* * *

Loki sensed something behind him so he opened his eyes and turned his head to the left. He heard something move to the right so he spun his head round and then back to the left.

'Thor?' he asked but there was no reply 'this isn't funny!' Loki kept spinning his head right to left as he heard the noise move to those directions. 'Thor?' he said again, 'Sif, Hogan, Volstagg, Fandral! This isn't funny!' Loki stopped spinning his head and was about to put his feet to the ground when he felt a shiver go down his spine. He heard something breathing next to him and he could sense something dark, something evil. He slowly turned his head to come face to face with the shadow. It lunged itself towards him and he screamed.

Thor, Sif and the warriors three came round the corner to find Loki hovering in the air. His legs crossed and his hands were on his knees. In front of him hovered a book, preferably a spell book thought Thor as he stepped towards him.

'Brother?' Thor asked still walking towards him,

'Thor wait' said Sif but Thor ignored her. He looked at his brother who looked oblivious to their presence but then he suddenly fell to the floor as he collided with what felt like a brick wall. Volstagg and Hogan ran to his side and helped him up. Thor thanked them then put his hand out and felt what he had walked into; it was a shield that glowed a yellow colour where you touched it.

'Brother?' Thor asked again and like before no answer 'Loki please! We heard you shout out, are you alright?' Again there was no answer and Thor looked around to his friends.

'He can't hear us' said Volstagg, Sif sighed,

'Of course he can't hear us' she said pushing past him and standing in front of Thor 'the shield must be blocking out the sounds' she put her hand out and touched it.

'I don't understand. Why does my brother require a shield? Asgard is a safe place' Thor asked puzzled.

'It must help him concentrate' suggested Fandral.

'Well my father wishes to speak to him and he cannot hear us!' said Thor frustrated

'We need to break the shield then!' said Sif bringing her weapon up

'Wait!' shouted Hogan but he was to late and she hit it. Loki opened his eyes and a ghastly scream erupted throughout the garden. Everyone covered their ears as the sound that echoed throughout the cave came back to haunt them.

* * *

Somewhere at the other end of the palace the scream rung through Odin's ears,'No' he said turning around and quickly left his chambers and headed straight towards the garden.

* * *

'Loki?' Thor eventually said walking towards him. This time Loki spun his head around then he fell to the floor and the shadow remained where Loki had been. Thor looked to his brother who was lying unconscious on the floor then to the shadow. 'What have you done to him?' he demanded. The shadow looking more like a man now, smiled.

'Nothing much' he looked down at Loki 'that boy has more power than any of you believe and yet you treat him like dirt' the shadow spat. 'I've looked into his mind; I know what he thinks of you all and I know what you think of him. Is it fair? To treat him any different just because he is younger? Because he likes different things? Becau…'

'Enough!' shouted Thor 'you will tell me what you want and what you have done to my brother!' The shadow smiled,

'It is rude to interrupt someone, son of Odin'

'Answer me!' demanded Thor getting impatient. The shadow laughed.

'What is going on here?' demanded Odin coming round the corner. Sif and the warriors three bowed as he walked past them and came face to face with the shadow.

'Agh Allfather! How have you been?' the shadow asked

'Alexander, there doesn't have to be a fuss here. Please come with me and we can arrange an agreement' Odin said.

'Why would I want to come with you? I have a reliable power source right here!' he said pointing to Loki behind him. Odin looked past him and saw Loki's body laid out across the grass.

'Please leave my sons alone and come with me before I have to take drastic actions. I do not wish for what happened so long ago to happen again!' Odin said still looking at Loki.

'Really?' the shadow said 'Both sons?' Odin looked up to the shadow.

'Yes' Odin said

'I thought you only had one' he pointed at Thor 'Golden boy here'

'No, I have two. My eldest Thor and my youngest Loki' Odin started to get a bit worried now, the shadow was asking to many questions.

'Interesting. Well, I've thought about your offer and I decline!' he shadow brought his hand up and sent the Allfather flying across the garden. Thor hurried to his father's side and helped him up

'Thor' he whispered 'Get your brother and take him to the healing room, I shall deal with Alexander' Thor nodded but was about to open his mouth when the Allfather flung himself at the shadow, Gungnir in hand. Thor ran to his friends to see if they were alright,

'We must get my brother to the healing room' said Thor to them. They all nodded back and they ran towards Loki, avoiding some shots from the shadow in stopping them. Thor fell to his knees next to Loki and turned him around in his arms so he was facing him. His face was paler than usual and Thor could tell he was starting with a temperature. He picked him up and he and friends started for the healing room. Thor took one last look behind him and saw his father pin the shadow to the floor.

* * *

**Here we go! Finished! Only joking! There should be more chapters up soon! Please enjoy and review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to upload. But the next chapters up now! I feel that this one isn't as good as the other two but here you go. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Thor ran as fast as he ever had in his life. He stormed into the healing room and placed his brother on one of the beds 'Eir!' he shouted. A young girl ran out from the door at the other end of the room. She bowed immediately when she saw Thor.

'My prince' she said softly

'Where is Eir?' Thor demanded. The girl looked a bit shaky,

'Well he's not here my lord. He received an urgent message from Vanaheim and he left immediately'

'When will he be back?' Thor asked walking towards her.

'I don't know my lord but I could retrieve the matron' Thor nodded and she bowed and exited the room through the door she had entered. Thor turned and walked over to Loki who to him was getting paler.

'Thor?' Thor jumped as Sif walked over to him. He had completely forgotten his friends were with him. Thor didn't reply and didn't move his gaze away from Loki. 'Thor?' she said again putting her hand on his shoulder.

'How could I have let this happen?' he said firmly making Sif take her hand off him.

'It wasn't your fault Thor' said Fandral

'I'm meant to be his brother! I should have protected him! I should…' Thor stopped as he heard the door open at the other end of the room and turned to see an old woman come striding towards them.

'My prince' she said bowing 'What do you require?'

'My brother' he moved out of the way and pointed at Loki. The matron walked past him and put her hand on Loki's forehead.

'He's burning up. Amelia go fetch me a cloth and some water please' the young girl nodded and rushed off through the door 'What happened?' she looked directly at Thor.

'I.. err.. I don't really know' he said. She sighed

'How am I meant to treat him without knowing what has happened to him?' she said taking Loki's wrist and measuring his pulse. Amelia ran back through the door holding a piece of cloth and bowl of cold water, she dipped the cloth in the water then placed it on Loki's forehead.

'His temperature isn't coming down ma'am' she said putting her hand on his forehead.

'Keep dabbing his forehead with the cloth Amelia, it's the only thing we can do for the time being' the matron said looking at her. She nodded and went back to placing the wet cloth on his head.

'Are you injured?' the matron said turning to Thor. Thor shook his head and still didn't keep his eyes of Loki. She then turned to Sif and the warriors three. Hogan just shook his head.

'I'm fine thank-you' said Fandral.

'Same' said Volstagg.

'Lady Sif?' she said

'Oh it's nothing' Sif said rubbing her arm.

'Ok then' the matron was about to turn back to Loki but was cut off by Sif,

'Although if you have something for the pain I would be grateful' she said quickly. The matron looked at her a moment

'Hermione!' she shouted. Another young looking girl came out of the door at the other end.

'Yes matron?' she said softly

'Will you attend to the Lady Sif please?' she asked.

'Of course' she bowed 'Would you like to come with me' she said the softness in her voice disappearing as she looked at Sif. Sif nodded and walked over to her and they both disappeared through another set of doors in the corner.

'Is..is he going to be alright?' asked Thor looking up at the matron who looked straight back.

'I don't know yet my lord. I do not know what the youngest prince has or what has caused these symptoms. If you would just tell me what actually happened then I might be able to figure it out'

'Well he… I don't really know' said Thor looking away.

'He was possessed' said Odin walking into the room.

'Father' said Thor running up to him 'Are you alright?'

'Yes yes I'm fine Thor. I'm more concerned for your brother at the moment then my own well being' he walked over to Loki's side.

'Allfather' the matron said and she and Amelia bowed as he looked over at them 'you say he was possessed. By what if I may ask?'

'A spirit' he said looking back at Loki.

'A.. a spirit?'

'Can you make him well?' asked Odin

'Well yes but..'

'But?' said Odin looking up at her.

'I feel that Eir would be more use to you my king. He is more trained in things related to this' she said looking down.

'Do not discourage yourself matron. You are very qualified to look after my son and heal him back to health. You have attended to him and Thor since they were young and have kept looking after them. I trust you that you will do your best to tend to my son' Odin said. The matron nodded and felt Loki's pulse again.

'His pulse seems to be coming back to normal' she smiled at Odin who looked relieved 'we'll keep him in for a few days for observations just in case there are any side effects'

'Thank you' said Odin taking Loki's hand and holding it tight in both of his.

'We didn't do anything my lord. He seems to be getting better on his own' she smiled then left towards her office. Amelia dabbed his head one more time then left the cloth on his forehead, bowed then quickly followed the matron. Thor went to the opposite side of Loki and sat down in the chair next to the bed

'Has that thing. That shadow who attacked us and possessed Loki has it…'

'Yes' said Odin looking up at his eldest son 'I made sure this time'

'This time?' asked Thor. Odin sighed

'Yes. I think you are old enough to know the truth. The shadow as you call it, is a spirit of a being called Alexander. Back before any of you were born I was close friends with him, I grew up with him in fact. When I was crown prince I fell in love with a woman, Frigga. Turned out so had Alexander. In the end she chose me and of course he was jealous. When he found out I was to be wed to her he thought that I had betrayed him and he turned against me and everyone else he knew. After the wedding he disappeared and then we were getting reports of him around the nine realms. Apparently he had become power hungry. In the end he came after me and I defeated him, killed him in fact. I thought that was the end until he came back as a spirit. He started possessing guards, anyone he thought was powerful so he could get his revenge. I imprisoned him using an imprisonment spell. Now you know why I made the runes forbidden' Odin looked back down at Loki and felt tears prick in his eyes.

'I'm sorry father. If only I had listened to your wishes. Loki wouldn't be here, like this' Thor looked away from his father who was looking at him again.

'Don't blame yourself. If I had told you in the first place why they were forbidden you wouldn't have ventured out to explore' Odin smiled at Thor who smiled weakly back. 'Now why don't you and your friends go clean yourself up. Don't worry I'll keep my eye on your brother' he laughed softly then looked back down to Loki who was starting to get colour back in his cheeks.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! They'll be like a twist in events in the next chapter. Can I call it a twist? Ah well, hope you liked and if you can review then please do and the next chapter should be up at the weekend :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took longer than I expected to upload but I have I.T coursework to do which I have to finish because I break up on Friday so if don't get it done I'm screwed! So yeah hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Loki ached all over, especially his head. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying in the healing room. He felt something tight and warm on one of his hands and he looked down to find his father sat beside him holding his hand.

'Father?' he managed to say, his voice croaky.

'Yes. Your alright, your safe now' Odin replied smiling down at his son

'What happened?' asked Loki

'You don't remember?'

'I remember being in the garden and then darkness, all around me. I couldn't escape; it was like it was suffocating me, draining me'

'Well it's gone now don't worry' Odin said hiding the fear in his voice.

'What was it?' asked Loki attempting to sit up,

'It was a spirit. An evil one that possessed you' Loki looked horrified,

'A…spirit? What…'

'Calm down it's ok' Odin tightened his grip on Loki's hand 'I got rid of it, it's not coming back' Odin said planning out his words, he knew Loki was clever and he feared he couldn't handle knowing the truth for the time being. He was child after all.

'Why? Why did it possess me?' asked Loki calming down

'It was attracted to your magic. It saw you out in the garden and possessed you'

'But how did it get here? In the palace?' wondered Loki managing to sit up.

'Your brother and the others brought it back from their adventure to the runes. They didn't mean to of course, they didn't even know it was following them' Loki swallowed as he processed the new information

'Did Thor get hurt?' he eventually said

'No no he's fine my son. Bit battered and bruised but I believe that to be his own fault' Odin smiled and Loki smiled back.

'When can I leave?' Loki asked gesturing to the healing room

'Well the matron wants to keep you for a few days' Loki groaned

'But I'm fine! Honestly!'

'It's just a precaution!' said Frigga coming into the room. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

'Hello mother' he said hugging her back.

'Hello Loki' she said smiling 'Odin dear I think Heimdall wanted to speak to you about something' Odin nodded and stood up.

'I shall return later my son' and with that he exited the room.

'Don't ask because I don't know' Frigga said smiling at him.

'I wasn't going to say anything' he said smiling back at her.

'I can read you like a book Loki. Don't think I don't know when my son is lying' she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

'I never doubted you' he said smiling back

'Now are you sure you're feeling better? And don't lie because I have my motherly sensors to tell me if you are!'

'I ache a little, mainly my head. I think that's mainly due to me been used a puppet but I'll be fine' he said smiling.

'Well I think you should get some sleep then. Let that brain of yours rest for a while'

'But…'

'No buts! You do as your told' she smiled at him again. Loki was actually glad his mother brought up the subject of sleep because to be honest he was exhausted which to him seemed unusual, as he'd just woken up. He rested his head against the pillow and slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Few days later_

Thor was sat down in front of the fire, his friends: Sif, Hogan, Volstagg and Fandral were all sitting around him. They were in the living room, the place they usually all hang out.

'What do we all want to do today then?' asked Volstagg scoffing down some food – as usual. Thor turned his head towards his friends and said

'I don't think I'm up to having an adventure today my friends'

'Still thinking about Loki?' asked Fandral. Thor nodded

'It wasn't your fault Thor. You should stop blaming yourself for what happened' said Sif

'But…'

'There was nothing you could have done to stop it. It's over now and you should be grateful Loki is alright' she said folding her arms.

'I know' Thor said 'I just wish he was here. He shouldn't be on his own; he should be here with us. Having fun as we do'

'Your wish is granted' said Loki walking into the room.

'Loki!' Thor jumped up and ran towards his little brother giving him the biggest hug he had ever thought he had given. Thor placed his brother back on the ground but still clung onto his shoulders 'Are you alright?' Loki smiled back,

'Of course I am, now do you mind getting off me? I've just left the healing room and I don't want to be back there 10 minutes after I've left' Thor let go of him then put his arm round his shoulder

'It is good to see you well brother' Thor said hugging him again. Loki smiled. Just then a guard came through the door

'My princes' he said bowing 'Prince Thor. The Allfather has requested your presence' Thor nodded

'I will be back shortly my friends. In the meantime try not to kill each other' he smiled then followed the guard out. When the door banged shut, Loki immediately felt eyes at the back of his head.

'It's rude to stare' he said, his voice cold and crisp.

'How are you?' said Sif awkwardly

'A lot better now, no thanks to you lot. Although I should thank you Sif for as you say broadening my mind' he turned back around to leave

'What do you mean?' said Sif standing up. Loki laughed and turned back around, his eyes glowing red.

'For freeing me of course' he put his hand up and sent them all crashing into the wall. They all started to glow a red colour and soon they were hovering in the air unable to move.

'Loki?' asked Hogan. Loki hovered in the air then came towards them.

'My name is Alexander. I am Loki. Well not really. Well sort of'

'What do you want?' asked Sif trying to move

'Me? Well I want revenge but at the moment I'm having a bit of fun' he smiled at them

'What do you mean by that?' asked Fandral

'What I mean by that is… I've accessed Loki's deepest and I mean deepest, darkest desires. He doesn't even know they exist, then again he'd probably be driven insane if he did know they existed'

'And what are Loki's deepest, darkest desires?' asked Sif still struggling to move

'Oh I think you already know what his are' he smiled at them all 'now lets have some fun! How about hide and seek? Yeah, that sounds fun!' Loki well Alexander put his hand up and they all dropped to the floor. Loki looked down at them 'Better start hiding or better yet running. Oh I do love it when they run!' he smiled and with a red flash he was gone.

'He's coming after us isn't he?' asked Sif standing up, stretching out her arm

'For the record, I blame you' said Hogan turning around to face her

'What? Why me?' she shouted

'Well it is your fault. If we hadn't have left him out then we wouldn't be in this mess and Loki wouldn't be like this!' shouted Hogan. Hogan never shouted, he was a more relaxed type of person and this made all the group feel on edge.

'Better start running my pets, the clocks ticking! Tick tock tick tock! Ha-ha!' the voice echoed through the room making them all jump.

'What do we do then?' asked Volstagg

'We should take him down when we have the chance!' said Sif

'Are you mad? What if we kill him!' shouted Fandral. Sif shrugged

'We have to protect Asgard!' she shouted

'What by killing one its princes?' he shouted back,

'It's the only way!'

'No!' shouted Hogan making them all fall silent 'arguing isn't going to get us anywhere'

'And you have a better idea?' asked Sif folding her arms.

'Yes in fact I do. We go to Thor, tell him what has happened. Then he can tell the King and let him deal with him. It has nothing to do with us!' he said sternly looking at them all especially Sif.

'Fine by me' said Volstagg, Fandral nodded and Sif still just stood there with her arms crossed. They all left the room and headed straight towards the throne room.

'Don't be in such a mood Sif!' said Fandral noticing her face 'just because we're talking orders from Hogan instead of you!' he smiled as she just glared at him.

'Where do you think you are going?' came a voice echoing down the hall. The group of friends stood frozen to the spot. A red cloud appeared in front of them like a tornado and Alexander emerged.

'We, we… err we were hiding!' said Sif. Alexander laughed,

'You think me stupid? I am as old as Odin and have the mind and abilities of the God of mischief! I know when you are lying!'

'Run?' asked Fandral

'Run!' said Sif and with that they all turned around and ran for their lives, literally. Alexander landed on the floor and turned round the corner where Odin this boy's so called 'father' and Thor, his so called 'brother' had come out of the throne room.

'What happened brother?' asked Thor running up to him.

'Nothing' he said smiling 'our friends and me were just playing'

'It is good you have finally decided to join in with us' Thor said putting his hand on his shoulder 'and I admit I should have invited you more'

'It is alright brother! We have all made mistakes' he smiled 'would you like to play with us?'

'Of course! What are we playing?' asked Thor

'Hide and seek'

'Let me guess are you it?' asked Thor.

'Yes but I volunteered this time! Go, I'll give you extra time seen as if you have just joined in' he smiled at this

'Thank-you. Father, may I?' wondered Thor turning to Odin.

'Of course, you go have fun. I think you all need it after what has happened over the last few days' and with that he smiled and re-entered the throne room.

'You better give me extra time brother! I know what you are like!' said Thor running off down the corridor. Alexander smiled. _As do I 'brother' and now your playing the game is on!_ He laughed and clicked his fingers and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

**Yep so here it is! Might not be as exciting as the other chapters but here you go! Next chapter should be up soon, it depends because I'm going on holiday on Friday to0 so I will be packing for that. If you do want updates for when he next chapter should be coming up follow me on tumblr - charlockholmes97 .**

**Hope you liked it and please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Yes, this chapter isn't very long but it's all I could do with my busy schedule! Basically this is Loki's POV! He's trapped in his mind. Its set out like something you'd see in a film about heaven. White rooms and doors that appear and disappear and locked ones and open ones and stuff. Yeah so enjoy!**

* * *

Loki opened one of the plain doors in front of him trying to find a way out. He'd been trying for hours although to Loki it felt like years. He sighed; he'd been going round in circles. He could tell by how the doors were set out. He knew he had to keep trying but he also knew that it was pointless. _I'm never going to get out of here! _He thought to himself as he sunk to the floor. _Think Loki, think. What would Thor do? Wait no don't think that. Erm right let's go over what I know._

_1. I'm trapped in my mind!_

_2. Some evil spirit set on revenge has possessed me!_

_3. He's feeding off my magic!_

_4. He's trying to kill my brother and his friends! Mainly because I want revenge on all of them and I kept it hidden away and he has managed to access it with other stuff I didn't even know existed and I wish it to stay that way!_

_Wow. I am in so much trouble when this ends! But will it end? When will Father realise I'm not me? Will it be too late? Will I kill Thor? No don't think like that! But what if I do kill Thor? What will Father think? He'll hate me forever! No! You can't think like that Loki! Thor will be fine! He has to be fine! He's my brother! My only brother! My only older brother! He's out there and I'm trapped in here! What can I do though? Nothing! _

'No! You can do something Loki! You can help! You can force him out! This is my mind! Not his!' he said standing back up.

'And what are you going to do?' came a stern voice from behind him. Loki turned around

'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?' asked Loki folding his arms and staring at the middle-aged man. He had brown short hair and a beard to match. He was wearing original Asgardian clothes and he looked like he hadn't slept in years.

'My name is Alexander' he said smiling.

'Am I meant to be impressed?'

'You should be!'

'You didn't answer my second question!' said Loki

'And what was that?'

'What are you doing in my head?'

'Oh that well you know sort of have to be in your head when I'm possessing you! Oh wait you already know that don't you Mr Smarty pants!'

'What?'

'Something I learnt on Midgard! Anyways lets get down to business!'

'Business? What business is there to discuss? You get out of my head and that's that!'

'It's not that simple frosty! I need you! And you need me! Without me you won't get your revenge on all the people who have made fun of you in your life or thought you were some silly little boy! Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, the rest of Asgard! Your own 'brother' Thor! And even your own 'father'! And yet you still let yourself believe you are one of them! You're not though! I've seen what you really are!'

'Shut up!' shouted Loki, tears started to swell up in his eyes.

'Oh but I'm just getting started! You're not like them! You're different and yet you change who you are so you can fit in! Why? The people you love hate the real you! That's why!'

'I said shut up!' screamed Loki. This made the hair stick up at the back of Alexander's neck and soon he was being flung across the other end of the white room they were in. A door suddenly appeared and Loki took his chance and ran through it managing to lock it after him so Alexander couldn't follow him. He sunk against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. He'd never used that much power before and it scared him how much power he actually had hidden in him. _Why me? _Loki thought to himself. _Why couldn't you have possessed someone else? Why does it always have to be me? Why is it always Loki?_

* * *

**Yep so there it is! Chapter 5! I promise Chapter 6 will be really long! But I think that'll be posted next week! I'm off on holiday tomorrow! As Sherlock would say 'Laterz'!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update I've been on holiday and I've been rather ill. New chapter up! Hope you like it! I think the first few were the best but there you go! After this one they'll be a few more chapters and then I'll end it as I think it has dragged on a bit and I'll get started on some more Loki and maybe some Sherlock! Or maybe both! You never know! Please enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

'I think we're safe' said Volstagg stopping to catch his breath.

'For now' said Hogun stopping too along with the others.

'Still think it's my fault Loki is an insane monster bent on killing us?' asked Sif looking at them all

'Yes' said Hogun eventually. Sif stared at him taken aback,

'What! Why?' she was nearly shouting now 'I haven't done anything wrong!'

'Well one of the reasons being is that you keep referring this thing as Loki!'

'Well it is!' she screamed

'No it isn't' said Fandral 'this thing, this spirit. That's what it is. Not Loki. He hasn't done anything wrong!'

'Are you being serious?' she barked back 'He could have prevented all of this! If he was just like-'

'Just like what exactly?' said Fandral 'Like us?'

'Well yes' she said folding her arms.

'But he's not like us' said Volstagg 'He's Loki'

'Exactly! He should be mor-'

'Loki can't be anyone else Sif! He's Loki! He's mischievous! He's-'

'He's a brat!' she shouted 'If he was more like us! More stronger! Then he would have been able to at least defend himself! He couldn't even do that!'

'If you remember correctly Sif! Loki is younger than us! How can he be stronger than us when were like him at his age!' shouted Fandral.

'We were certainly not like him at that age!'

'Stop it!' shouted Volstagg getting in between them

'Volstagg is right. Arguing will get us nowhere' said Hogun.

'What do we do now then?' asked Fandral

'Like we originally were going to do' he said. A big smirk came on Sif's face 'We find Thor and get him to deal with it!' The smirk vanished as quickly as it arrived

'What? But what about taking Loki down?'

'It isn't our fight' said Hogun

'But it is! He wants revenge on us! _All_ of us Hogun! Including you! In fact everyone who has ever made fun out of him! This spirit whatever it is, it's taking Loki's desires! Which makes this Loki's fault!' she shouted.

'What makes what Loki's fault?' asked Thor coming round the corner.

'Thor!' said Sif running up to him and jumping into his arms. Thor put her back down and smiled at the others,

'My friends what is Lo-'

'Loki has gone mad!' exclaimed Sif. Thor just stared at her,

'What?'

'Ignore her Thor! She's just trying to twist it!' said Fandral pushing Sif out of the way.

'My friends what is going on?' asked Thor very confused

'Loki is still possessed' said Volstagg. Thor took a step back

'No that can't be! I've just seen him and he seemed fine!'

'Look Thor it's not Loki. This Alexander is still possessing him' said Fandral

'He's acting like it's all a game. Playing with us! Toying with us! Hunting us!' said Sif getting back in the conversation.

'Hunting isn't exactly the word I would use!' said a voice behind them. They all turned round to find Alexander/Loki sat on the windowsill. Sif and the warriors three stiffened their stance and didn't keep their eyes of him.

'Brother what is going on?' asked Thor walking towards him. Alexander laughed

'I am not your brother!' he replied

'What? Of course you are my brother!'

'No Thor. That's not your brother because that's not Loki' said Fandral still keeping his eyes on Alexander.

'Well aren't you all smart?' he said jumping down from the window.

'What have you done with my brother?' demanded Thor. Alexander laughed

'Nothing. I've just locked him up so he doesn't get in the way whilst I destroy you all!'

'Locked him up where exactly?'

'Here' he said tapping his forehead 'I couldn't exactly kill him! I need him! He has so much power its unbelievable! And anyway when he's dead I can't exactly use his power! So I trapped his living consciousness in his head! Well my head now!' he smiled.

'Let him go! NOW!' demanded Thor causing Alexander to jump a little

'Why? He stays trapped until I for fill my plans and drain all his power. After that I'll kill him' he smiled at the horrified look on Thor's face 'what? It's not like you'll miss him! I would have suspected you'd all be grateful he was dead! I bet everybody in Asgard wouldn't even mourn!'

'That is not true! I love my brother very much! As do Asgard!' Thor shouted back.

'Is that true? What do you think?' he looked over to Sif and the warriors three.

'Loki is one for mischief but without him there would be no fun in the palace anymore' said Fandral.

'Why do you have to kill him?' asked Sif

'What?'

'Why do you have to kill Loki when you've succeeded in destroying the heart of Asgard?

'Why not?' he smiled

'But I don't see the point of it though. Why kill Loki? He hasn't done anything wrong'

'Oh but you see once I drain his power I'll let him go. I'll then make Odin suffer watching his youngest 'son' die at the hands of me!'

'But why?' Sif whined. She hated Loki but she thought he didn't deserve to die.

'Oh shut up!' Alexander snapped 'Your constant yapping is so incredibly irritating!'

'Do not tell me to shut up!' she shouted back.

'Fine then' he clicked his fingers. Sif asked him why he was so rude but no sound came out. She could say the words it's just none came out.

_What on Asgard has he done? _She thought to herself. She spun around to the others gesturing that she couldn't speak.

'Hmm well whilst you try and figure out what I've done I'm off to go kill the Allfather. Farewell' he laughed and disappeared.

'Father!' shouted Thor 'We need to go warn him!'

'Thor!' said Hogun grabbing his arm 'We need to prepare ourselves beforehand!' Thor nodded

'What shall we do?'

'We need to get supplies. Weapons' said Hogun. They all nodded and ran towards the armoury.

'Remind me when this over to ask Loki to make that permanent' whispered Volstagg to Fandral gesturing to Sif in front of them.

'Oh definitely!' he replied causing them to get a funny look from Sif which made them crack up in a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Might post the next chapter up later on today! Depends what I'm doing! :) Going to have more Loki in the next one by the way! YEY! :D Laterz and please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Told you I'd post it up later! Yep so this chapter is centred around Loki! Hope you like it! :D Please enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

_I need to get out of here! _Thought Loki eventually standing up. _Crying isn't going to get me anywhere! And what would Thor and father think if they found me sat in the corner whimpering like a baby? They would fight! And I am going to fight! This is my head! I'm going to get it back! _Loki put his hand up and it glowed a green colour and another door appeared. He smiled and entered it remembering to lock it after him in case he was being followed. Of course it was highly unlikely but he did it to make sure no one sneaked up behind him. Loki was always cautious of his surroundings, which is why he is so good at hiding and dodging in battle. Thor on the other hand just hit anything that moved which wasn't exactly a good battle strategy but quite effective as he never misses. _How exactly am I going to get out of here? I could use magic but would it work? It's obvious I'm my living consciousness trapped in my mind but would I live outside my body? I could try it but then I might not be able to get my body back. Wait a minute.. _Loki stopped as it suddenly hit him. _That Alexander is also a living consciousness! Well he can think, feel and he certainly did not look like a spirit! He's draining my magic not for power but because he wants a body. He's repairing himself! And when he took mine he couldn't exactly have my consciousness about so he trapped it in my mind! He couldn't exactly kill it, as it's the key to my magic! That's why I feel so powerful! _He looked down to his hands as they glowed a dark green colour. _If I somehow get out, then he'll stop draining my magic! He'll be trapped! But what if I become trapped? If it stops him from killing father and Thor and destroying Asgard then I'll have to do it! Firstly I need to put a permanent lock on those desires I solemnly wish I never have to experience. That might stop him from going after my brother and his friends for now anyway. It'll also stop him from using it against me! Making me weak so it's easier for him! Well I am not weak! I am a son of Odin! And he will pay for what he has done!_

* * *

Odin was pacing back and forth in the throne room. He'd ordered everyone out including the guards. He needed space to think and he did it best when he was alone. Heimdall had told him a few days before that Alexander was still on Asgard somewhere he just couldn't see where. That's what he told Thor earlier. If Alexander was still on Asgard that meant Loki was still in danger. He'd asked Thor to look after him to make sure he was safe, as he knew he would do anything to make sure no harm came to him. He stopped as he caught a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned to find Loki stood in front of him.

'Loki, my son! I did not hear you enter. What troubles you?' he asked walking up to him.

'Is it true?' Odin stopped,

'Is what true?'

'That this boy is not your son?'

'Alexander' Odin breathed staring at him.

'Well done! You didn't think I left did you just because you thought you beat me! No! It was all my plan!'

'And what is your plan?' he asked, his voice rising.

'Now now! That'll ruin it!' he said smiling

'If you so much as harm my son I will kill you!' he shouted.

'I don't think so! You really think you can beat me?' he laughed again

'I can try!' he said

'Well whilst you 'try' and think of a plan! I highly doubt it I'm off to go stop golden boy and his friends getting in the way! Don't worry I won't kill them.. yet anyway! Though I admire their determination they are getting incredibly irritating! Oh and don't even bother leaving this room because if you do I will kill them and no tricks because I will know! Good-bye!' he laughed then in a flash he was gone. Odin turned away and growled in frustration. _How could he not see this? How could I let both my sons get into danger? In the end what if he makes me choose between them? I could never I –_

'Father?' said a voice all too familiar to him. He spun around to find Loki standing before him. _This is a trick. It has to be. _Thought Odin.

'I'm in no mood for your games Alexander!' he snapped at him. The young boy looked taken aback by his father's voice.

'I assure you that I am not Alexander' he said. He took a step forward but stopped when Odin raised his hand.

'Are you truly my son?'

'Yes!' he said but this time he started to flicker in and out of being invisible.

'Explain yourself'

'He trapped me in my mind as you can't have two living consciousness in one body. I am the key to my magic, which is why he hasn't killed me. As you can see I'm not doing so well out of my body. That is mainly because I am a mere projection of me. I don't know what will happen if I actually leave so I came up with an alternative. You need to stop him father! He's going to kill you! And he's going to use my magic to do it! He's also using it to rebuild his body so he can live again!'

'Loki calm down! He shall not be able to for fill his plans because I will stop him!' he walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Of course he knew it would go straight through him so he was careful to keep it where it was to reassure him.

'Father, you know the only way to stop him is to kill him' Loki said.

'I know'

'So you know that to save Asgard is to kill-'

'No! I will not! I will find another way!' he shouted. Loki nodded and understood what his father was saying. Loki started to flicker some more.

'I have to go. I fear Thor is in trouble! I can try and stop him from harming them but I cannot promise anything'

'I know you will do your best!' Odin smiled down to his youngest son and soon he was gone just like Alexander. Odin felt something in him. It was hope. He knew he hadn't lost his son and he was going to make sure he never does again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D Next chapter should be up soon! Off to go see The Dark Knight Rises tomorrow! Yey! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought I would make this chapter quite long so I hope you enjoy and sorry I took so long to upload! Might post the last - yes last! - chapter up maybe later tonight or tommorrow. Please enjoy and review :D Oh and Batman was epic! Though I must admit I prefer Avengers! So yeah enjoy! :)**

* * *

'What are you doing?' asked Alexander appearing in the armoury. Thor and others grabbed the nearest weapon and turned around to face him.

'You are not taking my brother without a fight!' shouted Thor gripping onto the sword he had in hand.

'I already have taken your brother!' he put his hand up and they were all sent crashing into the wall. 'Stay out of the way! Or I will kill you too!' He smiled at them then clicked his fingers and then he vanished with a puff of smoke.

'What did he do?' asked Volstagg as they all managed to stand up.

'I don't know but I don't like it' said Hogun 'that was too easy' Sif nodded in agreement and took a step forward but as she did a red bubble engulfed itself around her and the others.

'Nice one Sif' said Fandral staring at her. She glared back at him and brought her weapon up to the bubble. Nothing happened.

'We need to get out of this!' shouted Thor hitting the bubble but like Sif had no effect on it.

'Our weapons are useless!' said Volstagg putting his hand onto the bubble.

'You need magic to get out' said a voice.

'Let us out!' demanded Thor looking at Loki walking into view. Loki smiled and waved his hand and the bubble disappeared. Thor took his chance and launched himself at Loki,

'Thor wait!' he shouted but he was too late, Thor went straight through him and hit the door. 'I did tell you!'

'Loki?' asked Fandral stepping forward. Loki nodded at them then he started to flicker in and out of being visible.

'Look I don't have much time' he turned around to Thor 'Father is in trouble you need to help him!'

'Loki is that really you?' asked Thor walking up to him.

'Yes. Look I shall explain later but right now you need to go!' They all nodded at him and ran out the room. Thor turned around to see if Loki was coming to find that he was gone. He shook his head then ran after his friends.

* * *

'You can't protect them Loki!' said Alexander walking into the room Loki was currently in.

'I can try' he said 'how did you find me?'

'Well your using magic to project yourself out into the real world, I think I could sense where it was coming from'

'This is my mind! Get out!'

'Do we have to go through this again?'

'If I leave my mind you can't use my magic, right?'

'Yes but that's not going to happen, see you won't survive outside your body. And if you do escape eventually you'll just 'poof' disappear' he smiled 'so you are going to sit tight whilst I get my revenge!'

'No' said Loki looking straight at him.

'Excuse me?'

'I said no! All my life I've been told what to do and what not to do and where I can't go and where I can! You are certainly not going to give me an order like that and expect me to just sit on the side lines!'

'And I thought you didn't have it in you. To stand up to me that is. Thor has always stood up to your enemies for you, what are you now having a trial run or something?'

'It is true that my brother has stood up for me because they think I can't myself when in fact I can. Reasons of which I let him do it is because it helps keep his mind at rest that he has and still is protecting me'

'And is your 'brother' protecting you now? No he isn't! No one can protect you here Loki!'

'I can protect myself! And I'm sure my brother is doing all he can to stop you!' Alexander sighed,

'Why do you keep calling him your brother?' he asked. Loki looked at him confused.

'Because he is my brother' he answered back.

'And you really believe that? You really think that golden boy is your brother?'

'Yes I do! Thor is my brother!'

'No he isn't!'

'I do not understand'

'Odin isn't even your father!'

'What..' said Loki looking at him in horror.

'Yes that's right, you are not a son of Odin! You are not even from Asgard!'

'Yes I am!' shouted Loki. He began to shiver slightly as rage started to build up in him. Alexander stepped forward closer to him but Loki didn't let him. 'Stay away from me!'

'Don't you want to know the truth? Don't you want to know who your real father is?'

'I already know who my real father is!' Loki put his hand up and Alexander was sent flying backwards. He then turned around and a green portal opened up.

'What are you doing?' shouted Alexander standing up 'If you go through that you'll die! You'll never see your family again!' Loki turned his head and smiled and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Odin was pacing up and down the throne room when Alexander came stumbling in. He was knelt on the ground gasping for breath.

'Do you know what your stupid, pathetic son has done? He's doomed himself in the process of trying to stop me. Ha' Odin walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him up, but being careful as he did so. This was still Loki, still his son.

'What have you done to my son?' shouted Odin

'Which one? Oh wait you only have one! Well golden boy will be sitting tight for a while and Loki well lets just say he's 'poof' gone' He started laughing and Odin dropped him to the ground. 'So it's actually quite lucky that I drained enough of his magic for myself before he decided to leave. Though if I do require more which I probably might do I need to find him again which will be boring!'

'I've had enough of your games Alexander!'

'Oh I'm just getting started!'

* * *

Thor and the others ran straight to the throne room. To their surprise the guards were nowhere to be seen.

'Alexander must have done something to them' said Volstagg. Thor walked up to the door and tried to open it without any luck.

'It looks like we need magic to get in' he said turning to his friends.

'I can help you there' said Loki walking into view.

'Brother!' said Thor running up to him but remembering what happened a few moments ago didn't touch him.

'You can touch me Thor don't worry you won't go crashing into the wall. I was a mere projection before, which is why you went through me. Lets just say I have escaped my mind'

'So your Loki's consciousness?' asked Hogun

'Yes. My body is in there' he points at the throne room 'I managed to escape leaving Alexander trapped. He doesn't know it yet but he needs me to get out and now that my magic is out of reach he's powerless'

'Unless he managed to take some of your magic before you left' Hogun said looking at him.

'That might be a problem' he said. He walked over to the door and the handle glowed green. 'There'

'Thank-you brother!' Thor walked up to the door and opened it, gripping his weapon tighter as he entered the room. He found Loki well Alexander on the floor kneeling and his father at the other end staring at him.

'Father!' shouted Thor. Alexander stood up and turned to face him,

'How did you escape?' he sighed 'Let me guess? Loki?'

'You give my brother his body back!'

'Again! What is with the brother thing? I had to explain to Loki about it! It was so frustrating!'

'You did what?' asked Odin walking up to him.

'I told him! He knows Allfather! He knows!' he started laughing and Odin's face turned white. 'He thought I was lying though. I don't know what he believes now, probably the truth!' Odin grew angry and grabbed onto Alexander and whispered something in his ear causing him to start screaming.

'What are you doing?' shouted Loki coming into the throne room. Odin let go of Alexander and stared at Loki.

'Loki?'

'You can't use that spell on him! It won't work!' Alexander started laughing.

'You can't stop me! You can do nothing!' He stands up and his whole body was engulfed in a red colour and suddenly like an explosion it filled the room and you could see Loki's body drop to the floor leaving the shadow stood where he was. The shadow suddenly started to morph into a body. His hair was short and brown and had a beard to match. He was wearing original Asgardian clothes and his eyes were a brown colour that was glowing bright. The light disappeared and he took a deep breath causing Loki to crash to the floor. 'Well that went better than expected!' Thor ran to his brother's side as he started to gasp for breath.

'Loki' he held onto his hand tightly as he started to flicker in and out. Odin stared at his sons a moment then Gungnir appeared in his hand. He flung himself at Alexander who defended himself with a spear that suddenly appeared. Sparks flew high as weapons clashed with each other as the clanging of metal echoed through the room. Loki groaned in pain as he felt Alexander still draining his magic.

'I need to stop him!' he said sitting up.

'No you need to let father deal with this!' Thor said gripping hold of him.

'He can't beat him! He's still draining my magic' he pushed Thor of him and he stood up. He watched as Alexander threw his father into the wall. He ran over to his body and muttered something under his breath. He glowed a golden colour and he vanished. Loki's body then started to glow and he bolted up right gasping for breath. Thor ran back over to him and helped him up. He then hugged him tight,

'Don't you ever go again!' he whispered in his ear 'I don't want to loose you! You are my brother! My only brother and I don't want to watch you die!'

'Thor, don't worry I'm not going to die! You will be there to protect me like you always have! You're my big brother and I know that you will do anything in your power to protect me!' Thor put him down and smiled at him.

'Are you sure about that?' asked Alexander walking up to them. Thor stepped in front of Loki and pulled him behind him.

'You will not harm my brother again'

'And what are you going to stop me?' he brought his hand up and Thor was sent flying to the side. He stared down at Loki and grabbed his tunic and brought him up to eye level.

'I must thank you for leaving my mind. I admit it was getting quite cramped in there' said Loki. Alexander smiled.

'You think you can delay me from killing you?'

'Oh but I know you won't kill me! Your still draining my magic!'

'Oh clever clever boy! I see it doesn't run in the family!' he turns his head and grins at Odin 'Oh wait I forgot he's not in this family!'

'Hold your tongue! Don't listen to him Loki! He is lying! You are my son!'

'No don't listen to him Loki! He's lying! He's always lied! He's a traitor! And a thief!' Loki hesitated for a moment then spoke,

'I agree'

'What?' asked Alexander looking at Loki.

'You are lying!' he brought his hands up and grabbed onto Alexander's. He started muttering a spell under his breath and a green light erupted out of his hands. Strands of the light wrapped itself round him and Alexander and they were both lifted off from the ground.

'No! Stop!' screamed Alexander.

'You want power? I shall give you power!' Loki shut his eyes tight and the strands gripped harder onto Alexander. He started screaming and his eyes started to glow green. Odin ran up to Thor and the others and pushed them out of the room when the light erupted throughout it causing them all to fall back.

'Loki!' shouted Thor trying to run up to him but was stopped by Odin grabbing onto his arm 'We can't just leave him!'

'There is nothing we can do without everyone getting hurt!' said Odin looking into his son's blue eyes. He could see tears in them but they were shaken away when Thor nodded and ran out with his friends. Odin stood where he was staring at Loki and Alexander then he decided he would end this. He started to slowly walk towards them when Loki shouted at him,

'Stop! I don't want to hurt you!'

'Loki stop! You've done it! He's not going to hurt us!' he looked at the horrified face of Alexander as Loki's magic was overpowering him.

'I.. I can't' he shut his eyes and there was another flash of light causing Odin to put his arm up to cover his eyes. He felt magic in the air and when he opened them back up he found Loki laying there. He dropped Gungnir to the ground and ran over to Loki. He knelt down next to him and put him into his arms. 'I'm sorry' Loki whispered.

'You have nothing to be sorry about' he felt a warm liquid running down his cheek and looked down into Loki's eyes.

'I'm sorry I wasn't the son you expected'

'Loki, I do not care whether you are not the greatest warrior out there! You are magnificent at magic and you are very very bright! And I am proud to call you my son!'

'I know' he said closing his eyes.

'Loki? You know what?'

'I know what I am. What I truly am and I must thank you for accepting me as your son as I know I am not'

'Loki you are my son! If not by blood but by bond! I have known and cared for you since you were a few days old and I will carry on caring for you until the day I die!' Loki smiled and soon he fell still. 'Loki?' Odin started shaking him 'Loki! Please no. Please!'

A tear rolled down Odin's cheek and landed onto Loki's chest. Soon a golden light wrapped itself round him then it suddenly faded leaving a golden dust in the air. Odin held Loki in his arms not wanting anymore harm to come to him when he started moving. Odin looked down and Loki made a gasp for breath and soon he was breathing steadily. Odin smiled then picked up the unconscious Loki then walked out of the throne room and headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

**I am actually quite proud of this chapter! If you are a Doctor Who fan then I sort of imagined Alexander regenerating into his body so I tried to write that. Its actually quite hard because if your writing a Doctor Who fic you can just say he regenerated well I couldn't exactly say that so I described it the best I could! I did have a bit of help with it from my friend who also has an account on here and you should so go check her's out! If you are interested in Merlin, Sherlock, Cabin Pressure, Batman and other cool stuff then it's right up your alley!**

_gracezodiac_

**Yes so next chapter should be up soon and it will be the last I'm afraid but no fear I have started planning a new Loki fic! Yey! Might do a crossover with Sherlock and yeah, see how that turns out! Hoped you enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who has read this! I just can't believe people would take the time to read this and it makes me feel so proud! So yeah thank you and thank you again! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep so here's the last chapter! Hope you like it and I would like to thank those who have sticked with it till the end and actually spent the time to read this! Please enjoy and if you can review! :D**

* * *

_You are not a son of Odin! You are not even from Asgard! __No don't listen to him Loki! He's lying! He's always lied! He's a traitor! And a thief!_

Loki sat upright gasping for breath. He kept having nightmares and he had no idea what they were about. It had started when he had awoken in the infirmary a few days ago. He had no idea how he got there but apparently he fell out of a tree whilst playing with Thor and the others. But the problem was he had no memory of ever falling out of the tree or ever agreeing to play with them. The matron said he had banged his head rather hard and he'd been unconscious for the past few days but something didn't feel right. He didn't know what he just felt something different about him. About his father. Ever since he woke up in the infirmary he just knew something had changed. The way his father looked at him was different. It scared Loki because he thought he had done something wrong but the thing is he can't remember which frustrates him. He looked up as his mother entered and she swiftly moved over to his bed. She sat down next to him and she had a worried look on her face.

'Are you feeling alright my son?' she asked putting her hand on his forehead.

'Yes' he lied. He hated lying to his mother, he just hated it and he hated himself even more for doing it but he didn't want her to worry.

'Nightmares?'

'Yes' he looked down and she put her hand on his chin lifting it up gently.

'Do you want to tell me about it?' Her voice was so soft which made Loki feel safe and he knew he could tell his mother anything because he knew that she would never judge him but he was also scared that if he did tell her something she would.

'I keep dreaming of this man, but he wasn't a man he was some sort of shadow. He kept telling me that I didn't belong here that I wasn't a son of Odin. He told me things; horrible things' he tried to keep strong but the fear was clearly obvious in his voice. Frigga held his hand and gripped it firmly.

'And do you remember what he told you?'

'No. I know what he told me was horrible but when I wake up I can't remember what he actually said, I just know it was horrible because I keep waking up terrified' Loki looked into his mother's eyes and asked 'Why do I keep having these nightmares? I don't even know who this person is! I just… I just want them to stop!' he couldn't help it but the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Frigga let go of his hand and brought him in to an embrace. His head rested on her shoulder and hers on his head. She brought her hand up and started stroking his hair.

'Sshhhh. Sshhhh it's ok. It's ok'

'What's wr-rong with m-me?' he started hiccupping as he spoke, tears still spilling from his eyes.

'Loki calm down. It's fine. Everything's fine. Sshhhh calm down' she gripped onto him tighter and soon the tears stopped but you could still here him sobbing. She stayed there a few hours calming him down and eventually he had drifted off to sleep. She was about to prop him back into bed when Odin walked in. He shut the door quietly then walked over to them. He helped her put him back under the covers then they both walked out of the room. Standing outside the door incase he needed them they began to speak.

'He's starting to remember' Frigga warned her husband. Odin looked down.

'He can never know. About Alexander, about anything that has happened over the last few days!'

'That spell will wear off Odin!'

'That is why I need to make it permanent' he said softly.

'Permanent? Lying to him about his true origins is one thing but wiping his memory over what happened over these past couple of days is another!'

'It's to protect him my wife'

'You don't think I know that? How many times is it going to take to show that you can't keep wiping his memory every time he discovers his secret! He will find out when he's older and when he does he's going to hate us for it!'

'I know. But I don't want him growing up thinking he's different! If wiping his, Thor's and the other's memories will protect him then I shall do just that! I want him to grow up thinking he is loved and he is apart of this family and that he is no different to everybody else. What do you think it will do to him if he finds out now? He's just a child!'

'I just hope you know what you are doing' Odin smiled at her and brought her into a hug.

'Of course I know what I am doing' he heard movement in Loki's chambers and he let go of her. 'I will do it now' he kissed the top of her head and walked in followed by Frigga. She walked up to the bed and cradled him in her arms. He opened his eyes and Odin walked up to him.

'Sshhhh Loki, it's going to be fine' she smiled down at him and his green eyes locked onto her blue. He then looked at Odin who placed his hand on his head.

'What's goin-' he never finished his sentence because as soon as Odin touched his head he lost consciousness. A tear strolled down Frigga's cheek as she held Loki in her arms. Odin sat down next to her and brought her into an embrace.

'We'll get through it' he whispered to her.

'I know we will but will he?' she still had him in her arms, as she couldn't bear to let him go.

'I need to go deal with Thor and his friends. If Loki had started to remember then I'm certain they have too' he stood up then bent over and kissed Loki on the head then moved to kiss Frigga. He then quietly left the room and headed toward where Thor and his friends were.

* * *

_A few days later._

Loki awoke in his chambers to find his mother sat next to him. He had no recognition of how he got there or what day it was.

'Good morning' his mother said in her usual soft voice.

'Good morning' he replied sitting up 'What happened?'

'You fell ill. You were playing out in the garden with your brother when you fell out of a tree. You suffered a severe head injury and the matron thinks that you will have permanent memory loss of the event' she smiled down at her son. Loki could tell she was hiding something. That smile just didn't look like the usual warm, comforting smile it looked like pain and betrayal.

'Is Thor alright?' he asked.

'Your brother is fine. He was very worried about you though. Carried you to the infirmary himself and asked for medical treatment'

'He did?'

'Of course he did! He's your big brother! He cares very much for you. Even though he might not show it as much, he does care for you deeply and he won't let anything happen to you!' Loki was touched by her words and she brought him into a hug.

'I never thought he did. The way he acts with his friends. It's like he's two different people. One with me and one with them. And sometimes they mix together and I get left out'

'Well don't you worry about that. I've had a word with Thor on how he and _his_ friends treat you. Yes don't think I haven't noticed that you hate them. Why don't you find some friends of your own age? I know its hard for you meeting new people but it will be easier than trailing around after your brother all the time'

'I will consider it' he replied.

'Good. Well are you feeling better because I think your brother and father wanted to see you' he nodded and she let go of him 'Up you get then! I want you washed and dressed in the next half hour'

'I don't take that long' he said getting out of bed.

'Are you sure' he smiled at her then walked slowly into the bathroom at the other end of his chambers.

When Loki was washed and dressed he and his mother walked to the throne room. They walked in and found Odin looking out of the balcony. He turned when he heard the door and he smiled as they walked up to him.

'How are you feeling my son?' he asked

'Fine thank you' he replied.

'Good' he put his hand on his shoulder then brought him into a hug. Loki was rather taken a back. To say that he'd only fallen out of a tree his mother and father were being rather too kind to him. He wasn't complaining about it, it just felt strange to him. He let go of him when Thor came into the room.

'Brother!' he shouted and he ran over to them and he literally lifted him off his feet when hugging him.

'Thor' Loki managed to say 'Please put me down before I turn you into a frog!' Thor laughed then placed him back on his feet.

'Are you better now?' he asked

'Yes'

'Good' he then picked Loki up and flung him over his shoulder.

'Thor! I swear I will turn you into a frog if you don't put me down!' Thor laughed again.

'Come on brother!'

'Where are you taking me?' he asked as Thor turned and headed to the door.

'Well I can't exactly play on my own now can I?'

'But what of your friends?' Thor placed him on the ground,

'My friends can wait. You are my brother and I wish to play with you!' Loki smiled.

'Come on then' he laughed then ran out of the door. Thor smiled then ran after him.

'He'll be fine' said Odin smiling down at her wife.

'I know he will. As long as he's got us and his brother, he'll be just fine' They walked out of the throne room neither of them noticing one of the shadows moving…

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I'm sorry if it didn't end how you wanted it, this is how I wanted it to end! So there! Sorry 4 hours sleep isn't a nice thing! So I hope you enjoyed it and I shall be working on a new Loki fic which might be a crossover. I haven't decided yet. I would like to say thankyou again to everyone who has read this and I hope you will take the time to read the others I have got brewing in my head. So good bye for now! :D****  
**


End file.
